Jefferson Starships
"Jefferson Starships…because they're horrible and hard to kill." : —Dean Winchestersrc : Jefferson Starships, named by Dean Winchester, are newmonster hybrids created by Eve as a test subject to see if she could create the ultimate supernatural predator. They are a combination of many of the monsters Sam and Dean have faced. They have the teeth of a vampire and the spike of a wraith. They can also shapeshift into whomever they want. History To combat Crowley's attacks on her children, Eve decided to turn every human into a monster, thus making every soul on Earth her property. To do this she settled in a town and began building the ultimate monster. Her first creations attacked a club, and started infecting others. Since Dean Winchester was the one who discovered these creatures, Bobby Singer told him that he should get to name them. Dean Winchester named them after the band formed in the early 1970's. He stated that his reason was "Because they're horrible and hard to kill."Eve's first Jefferson Starships were weak, and although possessed their powers, they burned themselves out, leading to her continuing to improve them, until she came up with what she believed to be the near the ultimate beast with the powers of many of her children, and extra intelligence, cunning and strength. The several posing as cops, Starships captured Bobby, Sam Winchester andCastiel, however upon seeing a retinal flare in a screen, Sam realized what they really were, and a skirmish began between the hunters and the starships, Dean arrived, and discovered the starships weakness. They managed to capture one, and through him they managed to track down Eve. However, the hunters were captured by Eve and her other Starships. Eve later on revealed that one of the children the hunters rescued earlier from the starships was actually 'the perfect beast'. The species was apparently completely wiped out by Castiel and Crowley's demons, as such they are extinct. Characteristics Being made to be the ultimate beast, the Jefferson Starship was described by its mother, as intelligent, cunning, and strong. They were exceptionally good at passing as regular people and could avoid being detected by common huntermethods. As a result, Sam and Dean Winchester were unable to tell that a child they were traveling with was a Starship, until Eve told them he was. They were also shown to be highly aggressive, immediately after becoming a Starship, the person would attack others, unlike other recently turned monstersthey showed no moments of confusion or uncertainty, no signs of any surviving humanity, all was gone, and simply a monster remained. Powers Built to be the ultimate monsters, the Jefferson Starships possess the powers of many monsters. * Superhuman Strength -''' Jefferson Starships are considerably stronger than humans. They can easily throw a full-grown man across a room. * '''Invulnerability - They can only be killed by decapitation with a silver knife, ripping their hearts out or angelic light. * Superhuman Speed - They can move at approximately the same speed as vampires. * Superhuman Agility '''- Are more agile than normal humans. * '''Superhuman Stamina - Starships don't tire, however they still require sustenance. * Fangs - They have sharp, retractable fangs like vampires, which they use to attack. * Spikes - They have extendable spikes concealed in their wrists, like wraiths. * Shapeshifting - They can assume the form of humans being, like Shapeshifters * Infectious Bite - Like werewolves, they can turn humans into Starships by biting them. Weaknesses Much like their powers, as hybrids, Jefferson Starships share weaknesses with other monsters. ** Decapitation - The weakness of vampires. ** Retinal Flare - Like shapeshifters, they have a retinal flare when filmed. ** Silver - When the brothers, Bobby and Castiel where interrogating a starship they tied him up with a silver chain. this is due to starships being part shapeshifter. ** Angels - Castiel was able to easily obliterate all the Starships in the diner after he got his powers back. ** Heart removal- Crowley's demons killed two starships by ripping their hearts out through their chests. ** The Colt - Can kill anything but five beings in all of creation. ** Death's Scythe -Can kill anything. ** Demons - Crowley's demons overpowered the starships by ripping their hearts out with their bare hands. ** Leviathans - being much stronger than all monsters, demons and easily killing even angels, they can easily kill starships. ** First Blade - Can kill anything while powered by the Mark of Cain. ** God - Can kill any starship. ** The Darkness - can kill any starship. ** Death - can kill any starship.